Don't Worry, I'm Just Crazy
by HarunoSasori
Summary: the story as no real main character until you review and decide who the main character is. THIS STORY IS INTERACTIVE! PLEASE PARTICIPATE IF YOU READ!
1. Chapter 1

This story will take a different type. Please tell me if you like or dislike. All readers that review to this story will be part of the story themselves. No, I don't own Naruto or any song lyrics used in this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Questions

A girl walked silently and swiftly into the dark stone corridor. She was on a very important mission, but not for her village, as what everyone thought, but for herself. Over the years this girl had gone, shall we say, crazy, but, oh!, did she love it! Her crazed fascination had brought her some hate among the villagers of her village and it had also become the basis of her insane life. Her Kage was so worried about her mental stability that she was ordered to leave her chaotic, noisy village in search of 'peace of mind', as her Kage had put it. Her dark boots quietly smacked the cold concrete-like floor as she looked around for a door. She smiled her normal smile, the smile of a blood-thirsty child or a sadistic terrorist. She had lost all reason in her fragile mind, all that was left was her intelligence and blood-craze, as well as her fascination of course. Soon, she had found a door, with people talking on the other side of the door, and grinned malevolently and, strangely, fox-like. She pushed the door open. The ancient door sqeaked and groaned as it opened to reveal ten shocked people.

"The door was unlocked so I tooke the liberty of letting myeslf in, Fuuma-san.," the girl said carelessly with her devilish grin in place.

"And you are?," the orange-haired man she had called Fuuma-san asked.

**The girl is...**

**a) Sakura**

**b) Hinata**

**c) TenTen**

**d) Ino**

**e) Temari**

**f) an OC of mine or one you create for me specify details if you create one for me to use**

**Options for selection f**

**1) Yomana**

**2) Ishia**

**3) Namida**

**4) create a new OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**My name is Ishia.," she smiled demonically.**

**Fuuma-san quirked an eyebrow before taking in the girl's appearance.**

**She was a petite girl and appeared to be very thin, almost anorexic. She wore a bright orange dress that was slit up to the hip on one side. She wore a large electric blue bow sash around her waist with the bow resting at the beginning of the slit in her dress. Her black knee-high wedge-heel boots made her stand several inches taller than she would have. Her forest green hair was short and choppy, cut like a boy's, and was covered by a neon blue cat-eared hat with a cat face on the front of the hat. A headband with a teardrop carved into the metal and a slash cut through said teardrop adorned her neck. She had dazzling ruby red eyes that were creepier then Itachi's Sharingan, but the creepiest thing of all was her skin. Her skin held a very slight tan to it and would have looked nice if not for the bright orange stitch-like scars in her skin. They wrapped around her body like a glove and gave her an eerie beauty.**

"**What are you doing here?," Fuuma-san asked politely.**

"**What am I doing here?," she mocked before answering, "I am here to help you of course."**

**A black-haired man with Sharingan eyes looked at her as if to say 'how'.**

"**Simple, you want the bijuus do you not?," she questioned.**

"**How the fuck are you supposed to help us with that?," a silver-haired man spat out venomously.**

"**I know a jinkuri, in fact, she was my best-friend, but she sent me away, do you want her?," Ishia said childishly her bloodthirsty grin in place.**

"**Do you have any companions?," Fuuma-san asked.**

"**I do, in fact, have two, but I was on my way to pick up two or three more.," Ishia answered batting her eyelashes innocently as if to flirt with him, but her face was still bloodthirsty and mocking.**

"**The names of the two you have?," a red-head asked monotonously.**

"**Akai no Arashi and Shiroshi Nikko.," she answered still smiling her wicked grin.**

"**The two you are going to pick up?," the orangette asked.**

**No offense to anorexic people with how thin Ishia is.**

**Well, who should Ishia pick up?**

**a) a girl from Naruto, please specify your choice or choices**

**b) an OC of mine, don't worry about non-specification I will pick one myself**

**c) create an OC for me to use**

**d) a boy from Naruto, please specify your choice or choices**

**e) any combination of the above, please be specific**


End file.
